Julius Visconti
Julius Visconti is a character introduced in God Eater 2. He's a member of Fenrir special forces Blood, as its former leader. As a leader, he excels in fighting ability and military tactics. Biography After his parents' death, Julius was orphaned and avoided by his relatives until Dr. Rachel adopted him as his surrogate mother and raised him as the first Blood member. During his time in the Magnolia Compass orphanage, Julius and Ciel Alençon met as children, but they never bonded as friends. Years passed and Julius remained the sole Blood member until Romeo Leoni's recruitment. A year after Romeo, Nana Kozuki and the Protagonist entered Blood followed by Gilbert McLane and Ciel Alençon. After the Friar's arrival at the Far East Main Branch, Julius cannot be present with the Protagonist for certain times due to other work he has to attend to (such as during Romeo's runaway period). He returns later after Romeo's runaway case is resolved. During a red rain Aragami attack, Julius follows Romeo who ran out to the outskirts to check on an old couple who had not gathered at the rain shelter. The scar-eyed Marduk arrives to strike Julius unconscious and fatally injure Romeo who activates his Power of Blood and Blood Art to chase away the Marduk and other Aragami in the area. Julius wakes up and sees Romeo die in front of his eyes while begging him to not go away. This event convinces him to join Dr. Rachel in her God Arc Soldier project to eliminate the need for God Eaters to risk their lives on the battlefield. Due to his exposure to the red rain when following Romeo, he contracted the Black Plague and unknowingly became one of the qualified candidates for the world's new Singularity. Julius resigns from Blood and starts assisting Dr. Rachel in her research and eventually performs a coup d'état in the Friar to gain control over it. When Yuno Ashihara and the Protagonist find out about this and Dr. Rachel's experimentation on kidnapped Black Plague infected children, they resolve to stop Julius from going down the wrong path as his friends and they plan to confront Dr. Rachel and Julius. Blood and Yuno go into the Friar to save the infected children, and question Julius in vain about his actions. Yuno then contracts the Black Plague as a result of rescuing the infected children by making contact with them. In God Eater 2 Rage Burst, it was later revealed after Fran is sent back to the Friar to salvage data, that in messages exchanged between Rachel and Julius, Rachel had apparently promised to cure all the Black Plague-infected people once the project was finished. Soon after Dr. Rachel reveals her true intentions of destroying the world by revealing her prototype God Arc Soldier, Julius is put in a state of wavering consciousness and, due to his Black Plague, begins his transformation into The One Who Opens the World, a true Singularity that would devour all life on the planet. Dr. Sakaki creates a counter-plan against this Singularity by having the infected Yuno, another Singularity, use her singing to halt the growth of Julius' Singularity state. The Protagonist plays a key role in amplifying Yuno's powers to overwhelm Julius' Singularity and connecting to Julius' consciousness on the inside. After defeating Julius, the Protagonist and Yuno manage to connect and talk to Julius in hopes of bringing him back. However, due to his mutation, he cannot return, instead remaining in the Singularity's realm of mind to fight off its devouring intent. Julius then says that even on battlefields, they will always be allies in battle and thanks everyone for believing and relying on him before turning his back and says something inaudible before walking away and raising his fist in the air as a sign to fight on. In order to prevent his Singularity from devouring the world, Julius then forcibly stops it from evolving which results in an explosion that takes in all the Black Plague spread and forms a helix-shaped plant-like structure in the aftermath. This Helix Tree structure can be viewed in certain field backgrounds post-main story and is a visitable field in God Eater 2 Rage Burst. In said game, it is revealed that Julius is alive and well, fighting from within the tree, a fact that Livie discovers after she feels a connection to him once she wields his God Arc, performing Zero Stance against the Chrome Gawain. She sees, in her vision, Julius fighting barehanded against a Caligula and Dyaus Pita from within his consciousness inside the tree. It is also seen later on that Rachel is keeping Julius' unconscious body within the tree, and from within his consciousness, images of her continue to haunt him, continually calling his name. In the fight against the The One Who Closes the World, after Rachel is defeated, she manages to grab Julius' unconscious body while trapping Blood in a thorn-like structure, trying to embed him inside of her Singularity form. Rachel also refers to him as "my Julius" in this case, saying "Julius is the only thing.... I won't give up." However, the Protagonist breaks free, and manages to run to Julius in time, saving him. At the end of the Rage Burst story, Julius asks for permission from the Protagonist to re-enlist in Blood, a request which the Protagonist gladly accepts. NORN Julius 1 Julius Visconti (20 y.o) Joined Friar in 2067. Born: July 16, Height: 180cm Captain of the special forces unit "Blood" and the first person found compatible with the P66 Bias Factor. He shows great skill in battle, and his keen and quick judgments are a boon to his unit. The only member of Blood to have awakened a Blood Power, his has been named "Control." He passed through Dr. Rachel's orphanage, Magnolia Compass. God Arc: 3rd-Generation Long Blade/Assault Gun Julius: 2 Having resigned as captain of the special forces unit Blood, he is now involved in research for the mass production of God Arc Soldiers. Julius: 3 Suspected of direct involvement in the mistreatment of black plague patients, using them to enhance God Arc Soldiers. Also suspected of both hijacking Friar and holding its staff hostage. Has proclaimed that his intent is to "use the God Arc Soldiers to exterminate all Aragami". Julius has demanded that all Fenrir Branches hand over their black plague patients to him. 'Julius: 4 ' Julius Visconti (Deceased. aged 20) Joined Friar in 2067. Worshiped by some as the savior who created the Spiral Tree and stopped the red rain. Fenrir has publicly announced that his involvement in the Friar coup d'etat was necessary first step towards the creation of the Spiral Tree, and he is now being lauded as a hero of Fenrir. 'Julius: 5 ' The continued activity of the Spiral Tree has proven without a shadow of doubt that Julius, acting as a Singularity, still lives on as the core of the Spiral Tree. However, due to the difficulty of obtaining hard scientific data, further details are as of yet unknown. Fenrir's public commendation of Julius is thought of as a motive to avoid HQ responsibility for the coup d'etat. Top Secret: Far East Branch 'Julius: 6 ' Corporal Livie has reported that during a mission, she was able to temporarily connect to Julius's consciousness through the resonance emitted by her God Arc. While this can be taken as further proof that he still lives, at this point in time all that can be said is that his consciousness still exists in some shape or form. It is thought that his physical form has long since expired. *Since much of this is still conjecture, it has been labeled top secret by the Far East Branch 'Julius: 7 ' Resurrected by the Spiral Tree in 2074, he has since rejoined the special forces unit Blood. However, many from HQ have called for him to take responsibility for the Friar coup d'etat and, as a result, although he still retains his former rank of captain, his pay has been severely cut. Julius himself has asked that all remuneration from his missions should be given to the former black plague patients. Personality Julius has a calm and professional personality, not showing the strong boisterousness of some of his more lively comrades. Though he doesn't show it often, he cares deeply for his comrades' safety and will do whatever is in his power to protect them. Romeo's death, in particular, fuels his willingness to join the God Arc Soldier project -- out of the need to ensure that his fellow God Eaters no longer have to risk themselves in combat. He is shown to have a good tolerance for his teammates' humor, as well. Appearance Julius is a young man with blond hair and grey eyes to match, usually wearing a jacket with half-length sleeves, a thin red bow attached to the front zipper, as well as a white button-down shirt and a purple cardigan underneath it, a black collar with gold buckle around his neck, and a pair of pants and sturdy boots. The outfit is overall black, with gold accents. Character Relationships *Ciel Alençon - His bodyguard. Dr. Leah Claudius mentions to the protagonist that she and Julius never really bonded as friends at the Magnolia Compass. * Protagonist (God Eater 2) - The one that takes up his mantle as the leader of Blood after his retirement as captain. Julius acts as the Protagonist's mentor during the time that he is captain, and is grateful to the protagonist for enabling their comrades to awaken (and control) their Power of Blood. *Romeo Leoni - The first member to join Julius in Blood. While they don't interact on-screen nearly as much as they do with other characters, they have a strong bond, being the first Blood members. Romeo's death amidst the Scarred Marduk's attack reinforced Julius' decision to accelerate the God Arc Soldier Project. Trivia * He uses a Long Blade Zero Stance Blood Art (Triangle Command Type), Galestrike, which is renamed as Divine Galestrike (神風ノ太刀・鉄) on his Personal Ability page. *Julius' Power of Blood as a Blood-chosen member is to be able to give team members a stackable Burst Level when he uses Zero Stance. *After his transformation into the Spiral Tree, Julius' Link Support device is still available for use due to his God Arc still being intact. Story-wise, the Arc was left in a flower field near the Tree. A new Blood-enlisted God Eater introduced in God Eater 2 Rage Burst, Livie, is shown to be compatible with it. * In Rage Burst, Julius' character episodes are about farming, focusing on the abundant land that appeared at the end of the game. While talking to Sakaki, Soma, Kota and Lindow, he also volunteers Blood to do the farming work, but turns to the Protagonist saying, "If it's fine with our captain, that is". He later apologizes saying it was selfish of him, but the Protagonist is enthusiastic about it and he expresses thanks, saying that although he's been doing everything alone until now, he wants to continue to work together with everyone in Blood. * In a mail to the protagonist, Kanon amusingly comments on how long Julius' eyelashes are. See Also *Julius Visconti/Character Episodes *Julius Visconti/Advanced Information *Julius Visconti/Gallery External links * Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Blood Category:Male Characters Category:God Eater 2 Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst